Wiedersehen auf Umwegen
by JamieCullum
Summary: Sherlock trifft auf eine lang vergessene Freundin. Das heißt..nur Freundin?Man weiß es nicht. Sie ist eine der wenigen, wenn nicht die einzige die es schafft seinen Kopf zu verdrehen. Die Geschichte wird etwas länger und ist noch nicht fertig. Gegen Ende hin , kann es etwas wilder und aufdringlicher werden zwischen den beiden ;) Also nur als Vorwarnung. John ist natürlich auch da;)
1. Chapter 1

Schon von weitem hätte er sie sehen müssen, doch er war mit den Gedanken zu vertieft gewesen in dem neuen Fall, der ihm einiges abverlangte. Urplötzlich stand sie dann vor ihm. Überrascht wich er im letzten Moment zurück um einen Zusammenprall zu vermeiden, doch schnell hatte sich der berüchtigte Superdedektiv wieder gefangen."Oh, Verzeihung M´am", brachte Sherlock nur noch hervor bis ihm zwei bekannte Augen begegneten, die ihn zutiefst schockierten. „M´am ? Okay wir haben uns seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich dachte wir wären eigentlich schon beim duzen angekommen". Die Frau vor ihm schmunzelte verschmitzt und lies eine Reihe perfekt weißer Zähne vorblitzen. „Hey, Sher! Wow, es ist so lange her, dass wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben. Wir steckten da noch mitten drin in unserer Pubertät, jaja keine schönen Erinnerungen, was?" Die Frau lachte laut auf und warf ihr blondes Haar zurück. Doch Sherlock verzog keine Miene, zu verwirrt war er von dem plötzlichen Auftreten dieser Person. Gerade dieser. _Was um alles in der Welt machte sie hier ? Gerade hier ? _ Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, es war unmöglich für ihn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sherlock spürte Erinnerungen aufkeimen. Erinnerungen die er erfolgreich hatte verdrängen wollen. John hätte ihn jetzt sehen sollen, er hörte schon sein neckendes Kommentar: „Was, Sherlock sprachlos? Dafür müsste ihm sein Mund zu operiert werden." Doch es ging anscheinend auch ohne Operation. Die Frau ihm gegenüber bemerkte lächelnd seine Starre, was nicht allzu schwer war, da er sie nun schon einige Sekunden mit entgeistertem Blick anstarrte. „Ähm, wie wäre es wenn du mich zu einem Tee einladen würdest…es ist doch ziemlich arschkalt hier draußen." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es wohl angefangen hat zu regnen. Kalte Tropfen liefen ihm den Rücken runter und seine dunkelbraunen Locken sogen sich voll mit der Nässe._ Gott, wie muss er denn aussehen. Bestimmt wie ein begossener Pudel._ Wütend versuchte Sherlock den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Seit wann kümmerte es ihn denn wie er aussah vor allem wieso jetzt. Sie sah ihn fragend an, eine Antwort geduldig abwartend. Der absurden Situation bewusst, sammelte sich Sherlock wieder krampfhaft um nicht als Idiot da zustehen. Diese ganze Situation war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. „Bitte, geh doch rein. Dort ist es wenigstens 6Grad wärmer," stolpernd folgte er ihr rauf bis sie im kleinem Wohnzimmer standen. „John wird in etwa 3 Minuten von der Arbeit kommen" – „John?", ihr Blick glitt über die gemütliche, wenn auch chaotische Einrichtung. „Ähm, ja mein Mitbewohner und … Freund". Sherlock zögerte bei dem Wort Freund, sich der kommenden Bemerkung bewusst. „ Ein Freund von dir?", lachend trat sie näher an ihn ran. „Naja, ich war immer von dir überzeugt, ganz im Gegenteil zu deinem Bruder. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? Ist er immer noch soo…du weißt schon?" Sherlock brauchte immer noch etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen von dem…ja von was eigentlich. Im stieg das alles langsam zu Kopf und um wenigsten ein wenig Alltag in dieses Gespräch zu bringen macht er Tee in der Küche. Er hörte wie sie sich auf das Sofa setzte, die rechte Seite genauer gesagt, dem Knatschen nach zu urteilen. John hatte es schon längst reparieren wollen, doch sie kamen einfach nicht dazu. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über die selten benutzte Küche streifen. Naja, das heißt selten benutzt um Essen zu machen. Vielmehr türmten sich kleine, große, giftige und harmlose Reagenzgläser auf den Tischen, Stühlen und Regalen, die es unmöglich machten ein anständiges Essen zuzubereiten. John nervte es oft an und sie konnten Tage lang nicht miteinander reden wenn sie sich wieder mal über seine Experimente stritten. Schon hörte er das vertraute schwere Stolpern von John wie er die Treppe hoch stampfte. Streit mit seiner momentanen Freundin ? Oder die Arbeit ? Nein, ein Streit allein kann ihn nicht mehr so wütend machen, so oft wie sie sich schon gestritten haben mussten. Es muss beides sein. Die Tür wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen und schon erschien das runde Gesicht seines Mitbewohners. Rot, seine Ader pulsierte an seiner rechten Stirnhhälfte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Tag Sherlock!" Er wollte schon anfangen mit seinen Schimpftiraden, als er die fremde Person auf der Coach sah. „Oh, Entschuldigung." Verwirrt stammelte er einige Wortfetzen zurecht, lief dann aber doch prompt rot an als er die Schönheit der Frau bemerkte. Sie war währenddessen schon aufgesprungen, mit einem wohlbemerkt erheblichen Quietschen des Sofas, um John freundlich ihre Hand hinzuhalten. „Guten Tag John. Ich bin Marie. Eine alte ähm Freundin, naja also ich war noch das was man am nahsten als Freundin bezeichnen konnte." John war immer noch zu überrumpelt und sein Zorn verpuffte schlagartig. „Echt ? Das wusste ich nicht, er hat dich nie erwähnt." Sein Gesicht nahm wieder eine leicht rötliche Färbung an, als er bemerkte was er da gesagt hatte. „ Also, das muss nix heißen. Er redet nie von seiner Vergangenheit," stammelnd versuchte er sich aus der missligen Lage zu bringen und eilte in die Küche. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir Besuch erwarteten, Sherlock". „Haben wir auch nicht John, ich hab keine Ahnung was sie hier macht". Der Tee war fertig und Sherlock fiel keine andere Ausrede mehr ein nicht ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen wo Marie schon auf ihn wartete. Seine Stimme war kalt, er hatte sich wieder gesammelt und für weitere Konversationen gewappnet. Er war bereit. John sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musternd an. Irgendwas war da… er konnte es nur noch nicht genau sagen, aber Sherlock verhielt sich anders. Er sah es in seinem kalten Blick, in seiner Haltung und in den nervösen Bewegungen. _Wer war diese Marie? _


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 :

„Also ihr müsst mir eins erklären", er blickte abwechselnd zwischen Sherlock und Marie hin und her, „wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?" John wusste so gut wie gar nichts von Sherlocks Vergangenheit und es interessierte ihn brennend. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken sich Sherlock als voll pubertierenden Schüler vorzustellen, in mitten all der hochkommenden Gefühlsschwankungen, die die Pubertät mit sich brachte. _Hatte er da so eine Art Freundin? Oder gar betrunkenen Sex nach einer wilden Schulparty? _Schnell schob er den Gedanken bei Seite. Das hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. „Wir zogen ihn das Haus neben ihrer Familie. Wir waren Nachbarn", kam die kurzgebundene Antwort von Sherlock. Er musterte die Frau ihm gegenüber im Sessel, seine Augen starr und kalt. Aber da war noch was anderes… „Warum bist du umgezogen, Sherlock?" „Schulwechsel". Mehr war anscheinend nicht aus ihm raus zubekommen. John seufzte, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und überlegte stark was ihm so Merkwürdiges an Sherlock auffiel. Ja, er war übertrieben kaltherzig zu ihr, obwohl sie wohl eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass da noch etwas verborgen lag. Tief im Herzen von Sherlock. Er kannte seinen Mitbewohner nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass er Emotionen als Schwäche ansah. Doch Sherlock war ja schließlich auch nur ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, auch wenn er ein arrogantes, selbstgefälliges Arschloch sein kann, war er nur ein Mensch. Ja, es gab Zeiten da zweifelte selbst John an einer menschlichen Seite Sherlocks, doch er war fest überzeigt von ihm. _Also kann es sein das da mehr war als Freundschaft zwischen der Frau und Sherlock? _In dem Moment räusperte sich Marie. „Also du fragst dich bestimmt was ich hier zu suchen habe, Sherlock" - „Ja, in der Tat", seine Augen immer noch kühl und auf Marie ruhend. Da blickte sie hoch, direkt in Sherlocks Augen. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, jedenfalls für John und er bewegte sich auffällig um wenigsten zu zeigen, dass sie nicht vollkommen allein waren. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht und ein ungläubiger Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Ich fasse es nicht. Du bist immer noch sauer? Mein Gott, das ist Jahre her Sherlock und – ". „Und was? Dachtest du, du könntest hier einfach so aufkreuzen und alles wäre wieder gut?!" Ruckartig stand er auf und lief wütend im Wohnzimmer herum. Die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten geballt, ähnlich wie bei John zuvor. „Das ist erbärmlich Marie…". John war zu überrascht von dem plötzlichen Wandel der Situation und blieb vorsichtshalber stocksteif auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er hatte Sherlock noch nie so schlecht und erzürnt über eine Frau, vor allem eine die direkt neben ihnen saß, sprechen hören. Selbst nicht über Donovan. Auch wenn er kein Mann war, der ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, hatte er nie vor den Menschen absichtlich stark zu schaden. Doch der Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht war erschreckend neu für John. Die Muskeln gespannt, das Gesicht düster verzerrt und die Stimme unkontrollierbar zitternd. Dieser Sherlock der grade in mitten des gemütlichen Wohnzimmers stand und heftig bebte, ließ John die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen. Marie jedoch schoss empor aus dem Sessel um sich zu verteidigen, taumelte allerdings leicht von der abrupten Bewegung, so dass John kurz das Bedürfnis hatte sie zu stützen, doch fasste sich wieder in Sekundenschnelle. Ihre Augen waren zusammen gekniffen und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. „Du warst doch derjenige der weglief wie ein Feigling! Nicht ein Wort hast du mehr zu mir gesagt, hast du überhaupt ne Ahnung wie es für _mich_ war? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du wolltest nur so wenig wie es ging damit zu tun haben und bist abgehauen, weil du ein verdammter Egoist bist! Ich war immerhin noch so freundlich mich zu entschuldigen. Hab Briefe geschrieben, Mycroft gefragt wie es dir geht. Aber nein, du hast dich verschanzt wie ein Feigling!" Mittlerweile hatte sie ihn schon fast angeschrien und beide standen jetzt direkt voreinander. Provozierend blickten sie sich an. Sherlock immer noch mit dem abwertenden Blick auf sie gerichtet. „Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht, oder?" Sie wisperte die letzten Worte so, dass John sie kaum hören konnte. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich extrem unwohl in seiner Haut und klammerte sich an seine Teetasse fest. Für ihn machte das hier grad alles gar keinen Sinn mehr und er verstand null. Nicht das es für ihn eine Neuheit wäre wenn er mit Sherlock arbeitete. Da machte Sherlock plötzlich abrupt auf seinem Absatz kehrt und verschwand nach draußen in die kalte Nässe. Marie seufzte geschafft von der Auseinandersetzung und ließ sich auf einmal kraftlos neben John auf das Sofa fallen. „John, ich weiß nicht was Sie jetzt von mir denken, aber ich bitte Sie. Lassen Sie mich es erklären!" Ihre Hände zitterten wie John feststellte und er entspannte sich leicht um sie mit fragendem Blick anzuschauen. „Sherlock wird mich dafür hassen, aber das macht er ja sowieso schon", sie lächelte traurig. „Also…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und die Schatten im Wohnzimmer wurden größer. John stand auf um ein paar Lichter anzumachen, damit es etwas gemütlicher wurde. „Willst du noch Tee, Marie?" Als Antwort nickte sie nur. Sie hatte gehofft es würde alles etwas anders laufen mit Sherlock, da sie sich eigentlich richtig gefreut hatte ihn wieder zusehen. Aber sie hatte vergessen wie nachtragend er sein konnte. Und dieses Problem hatte nun mal ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Schon jetzt hasste sie sich dafür überhaupt aufgekreuzt zu sein. Es war einfach nur dumm von ihr. Trotzdem es war zu spät um zurück zu gehen. „Hören Sie, ich möchte Sie nicht von wichtigen Dingen abhalten, deswegen sagen Sie einfach wenn ich gehen soll." Er schmunzelte, stellte den Tee vor ihnen auf den Tisch und sah die Frau direkt an. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns für den Anfang duzen und Sie äh du nervst mich nicht im Geringsten, wenn du das meinst". Marie lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Okay, ja das ist gut. Danke John. Also wie Sherlock schon sagte, haben wir uns kennen gelernt durch deren Umzug. Er ist wieder mal von der Schule geflogen, weil er den Lehrern permanent sein Wissen auf die Nase binden musste und, sie kennen ihn ja… Nicht jeder hält es lange mit ihm aus." John konnte sich das nur zu gut vorstellen bei Sherlock. Oft ist er schon wegen seiner brillanten Deduktionen in schwierige Situationen gebracht worden, weil er es einfach nicht lassen konnte anzugeben. Kein Wunder das er bei so manchen aneckte. „Jaaa, das glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Muss wohl nicht einfach gewesen sein mit ihm", er lächelte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Wie es so Sitte ist, stellt sich jeder Nachbar einmal vor und wir haben sie zum Essen eingeladen. An diesen Abend kann ich mich noch ganz genau erinnern. Dafür müssen sie wissen das ich mit meinen Geschwistern bei meiner Tante lebte, da meine Eltern früh in einem Autounfall starben." Als sie seinen besorgten Blick sah, lächelte sie ihn schnell an. „Aber alles gut, das ist schon lange her und nicht relevant. Ich bin die älteste und hab noch 3 andere Geschwister. Damals war ich 15 Jahre alt und meine jüngeren Geschwister alle unter 10. Die jüngsten, Margot und Lyra waren grade mal 3 Jahre alt. Mom und Dad sind kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben. Aber das Leben bei meiner Tante war schön. Sie ist ne super Mutter für uns gewesen, auch wenn wir nicht viel Geld hatten. Um etwas extra Geld zu verdienen habe ich in der Bibliothek gearbeitet. Aber kommen wir zum Essen. Sherlocks und Mycrofts Mum war damals auch schon tot und wie es sich herausstelle hat das Sherlock arg mit genommen. Ich glaub er hat seine Mum sehr geliebt." Marie räusperte sich verlegen, in Erinnerungen schon ganz woanders. John sog alle Informationen förmlich auf, da er noch nie so weit in die Geschichte von Sherlock eingedrungen war. Irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an, als würde er in seine Privatsphäre rumschnüffeln, doch er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Er wollte mehr wissen. Er wollte das Gehimnis um seinen ominösen Mitbewohner knacken. Sie begann weiter zu erzählen: „Also meine Tante hat sich sehr gut mit deren Vater verstanden, Margot und Lyra waren schon im Bett und so fühlte ich mich gezwungen mit den beiden Söhnen zu sprechen. Schnell wurde mir klar, dass sie anders waren. Die Art wie sie redeten und sich benahmen. Nicht wie die anderen Teenager. Doch das hat mich nicht abgeschreckt sondern eher fasziniert. Sie waren so schlau, so verdammt clever. Sherlock hat seine Fähigkeiten schon damals nicht verschwiegen und ich konnte nicht anders als ihn zu vergöttern. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden war nicht wirklich gu. Schon damals. Sie haben sich immer wieder gestritten meistens über die Kompetenz des anderen. Sie waren auch nicht wirklich sympathisch, aber trotzdem mochte ich die beiden. Sie gingen nicht auf die gleiche Schule sondern auf eine Eliteschule. Somit gabs nicht so oft die Möglichkeit sie zu treffen, doch Sherlock traf ich manchmal in der Bibliothek in der ich aushalf. Erst hab ich mich nicht getraut ihn anzusprechen", bei den Worten lachte sie laut auf und John kam nicht umhin ihre Schönheit mit einer leichten violetten Färbung seines Gesichts zu bemerken, „ doch eines Tages hab ich mich getraut. Manchmal hab ich ihn draußen gesehen wie er umher wanderte mit komischen Ausrüstungsgegenständen und irgendwas untersuchte. Seine Experimente halt. So hab ich ihn gefragt was er denn grad untersuche und er meinte den Sauerstoffgehalt von bestimmten giftigen Pflanzen. Er wüsste nur nicht so genau wo er sie finden könnten und da kam ich ins Spiel." Marie zwinkerte John zu. Er genoss es wenn sie sprach, ihre Stimme hatte irgendwie den Klang einer Melodie. Er versuchte sich bestürzt wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, die Geschichte. „Ich sagte ihm also, dass ich wüsste wo er viele giftige Pflanzen finden könne, da wir grad heimische giftige Pflanzen im Biounterricht durchnahmen. Er hat zu gestimmt und ich bin auf seinen Exkursionen mitgekommen. Wir haben nicht viel gesprochen, doch es hat mir schon gereicht zu sehen wie es in seinem Gehirn Klick gemacht hat, wann immer er eine neue Spezies untersuchte. Irgendwann wurde es dann zu einer Regelmäßigkeit schon längst als er ein neues Experiment durchführte. Meine Freunde konnten mich alle nicht verstehen wieso ich so viel mit ihm abhing, weil er ein komischer Fremder war dessen Intelligenz viele genervt hat, doch ich wusste das wenn ich mit ihm unterwegs war immer was aufregendes passierte." John musste verlegen zugeben, dass das der gleiche Grund ist weshalb er so viel mit Sherlock unterwegs war. So unterschiedlich waren sie also gar nicht. „Irgendwann hat er mich dann gefragt ob ich ihm helfen würde bei einem Einbruch, er bräuchte jemanden der ihm helfe. Natürlich war ich erst schockiert, doch dann hab ich zugestimmt. Er meinte es gehe um die Morde die zu der Zeit in unserer kleinen Stadt passierten. Er stünde kurz davor den Mörder zu finden. Es war aufregend, verdammt aufregend, aber ich mochte es. Und ich schätze das ist es was uns dann verband. Wir hingen jeden Tag miteinander ab, auch wenn meine Noten da drunter litten, sowie meine Freundschaften. Wir kamen uns näher und näher, auch wenn niemand es aussprach, aber wir wurden Freunde. Mycroft verstand es nicht, meine Freunde und ich auch nicht so richtig. Irgendwann meinte meine Tante dann, dass sie mir Hausarrest gäbe, wenn meine Noten nicht bald besser werden. Da ich Sherlock so gut wie alles erzählen konnte, sagte ich ihm auch das und er versprach mir Nachhilfe zu geben. In Mathe, Chemie, Biologie, Geschichte, Physik und keine Ahnung in was noch allem. So trafen wir uns jeden Tag bei mir zu Hause für 1 ½ Stunden und lernten und gingen danach auf unsere Exkursionen. Durch ihn hab ich eine Menge gelernt, durch seine Observationen, sein Denken und sein Handeln. Er half mir die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Am meisten hat es mich fasziniert wie er fast die gesamte Lebensgeschichte einer Person in wenigen Sekunden deduzieren konnte." Ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne und verschwamm leicht. Sie schien alles genau vor ihrem Auge zu sehen, wie ein Film der abspielte. „So verstrich dann also ein Jahr." Sie seufzte. Die Erinnerungen taten überraschenderweise weh. John sah auf die Uhr. Die Zeit raste nur so und er wusste, dass sein Magen sich bald schon zu Wort melden würde. Trotzdem wollte er diese Geschichte noch zu Ende hören, denn der Höhepunkt würde noch kommen. „Dann ist meine Tante schwer erkrankt. Ihr ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter und ich sah mich gezwungen die Verantwortung für meine nun 4 Jahre alten Zwillinge und meine 8 Jahre alte Schwester zu tragen. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr für Exkursionen, ich musste mich um den gesamten Haushalt, meine Schwestern und meine Tante kümmern. Glücklicherweise hatte ich Sherlock" – Ihre Stimmte stockte da und sie versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Erinnerungen prasselten auf sie ein wie der dichter werdende Regen draußen. „Hat er dir geholfen?", fragte John leise. Das Schicksal dieser Frau machte ihn traurig und es wurde ihm bewusst wie gut er es doch hatte in seiner Jugend. „Ja, ich hätte das wahrscheinlich ohne ihn gar nicht geschafft… Wenn er Zeit hatte und ich in der Schule war hat er Margot und Lyra von dem Kindergarten abgeholt und hat Essen gemacht. Ich war ihm so unendlich dankbar. Eine andere Option wäre natürlich das Jugendamt einzuschalten, aber ich wollte meine Schwestern nicht verlieren, weißt du?" Johns Magen rumorte leise, doch sie hatte es zum Glück nicht gehört. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht stören. „Ja klar. Das kann ich total verstehen und Sherlock hat echt Essen gekocht?", seine Gesichtszüge waren zu einem verdutzt fragenden Ausdruck gezogen. „Ich mein ja nur. Hier hab ich ihn noch kein einziges Mal kochen sehen, geschweigen denn essen", murmelte John. „Und wie, manchmal hat er die leckersten Speisen gekocht. Von Lachsfilet zu Kartoffelgratin mit Leberpastete. Er ist einfach ein Genie in allem". Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Maries Gesicht breit. John wünschte sich sehnlichst sie könnten das Thema wechseln, da das Reden von Kartoffelgratin seinen Hunger nicht unbedingt besserte und er änderte seine Sitzhaltung. „Man hätte echt von einem Ehepaar reden können, wenn man uns so gesehen hätte, doch es konnte nicht lange gut gehen. Das war uns klar. Meine Tante brauchte unbedingt eine Operation, doch das Geld reichte nicht dafür aus, deswegen mussten wir mit den herkömmlichen Mitteln arbeiten. Natürlich kam viel Zuspruch von allen Seiten. Mütter boten uns an, meine Schwestern zu nehmen, doch das alles gefiel mir nicht. Und Sherlock konnte es verstehen. Meiner Tante ging es nach ein/zwei Monaten wieder etwas besser, so dass sie das Bett auch verlassen konnte. Wir waren beide erleichtert, da sie uns einige Arbeit abnahm, wie das Essen kochen. Der Stress in der Schule wurde allerdings auch nicht geringer und die Realschulabschlussprüfungen standen bevor. Meine Noten waren nicht wirklich schlecht, aber durch die letzten Monate musste mein Fachwissen einiges erleiden. Sherlock meinte ich solle mich jetzt erst mal komplett auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren, damit ich wenigstens einen guten Abschluss hätte. Er gab mir wieder Nachhilfe und am Ende kam ich mit ziemlich guten Noten nochmals davon. Um ihn musste ich mir gar keine Sorgen machen, er wusste sowieso schon alles. Ich hab ihm schon oft gesagt wie unendlich dankbar ich war ihn zu haben, aber ich wollte es ihm nochmal richtig zeigen. Also hab ich ihm bzw. uns ein Essen gemacht mit Wein uns allem." Bei den Worten wurde sie etwas leiser, als würde sie Geheimisse verraten wenn sie es laut aussagen würde. John beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge. War da etwas Verlegenheit? Er konnte es nicht erkennen. „Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht sicher, wie ich den Verlauf des Abends eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte… ich mein, ich dachte nicht an Liebe als ich alles zubereitet habe auch wenn es stark danach aussieht, ich weiß John." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. John nickte nur langsam. Er hatte bereits dunkle Vorahnungen. „Also", sie räusperte sich nochmal, „er war überrascht. Positiv. Es hat ihn glaub ich gefreut. Ich hab alles bei mir im Zimmer aufgestellt und so haben wir dann erst mal alles aufgegessen und zwischen durch Wein getrunken. Erst eine Flaschen, dann zwei vielleicht sogar drei. Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau." Und bei diesen Worten machte sich eine bemerkbar, rosa Färbung auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Wir haben viel gelacht, geredet und die ganze Spannung von den letzten Monaten fiel von uns. Wir haben uns frei gefühlt. Irgendwann kam es dann dazu das wir getanzt haben, hingefallen sind und aufm Boden blieben, ineinander gekuschelt. Vielleicht weil wir zu betrunken waren, vielleicht weil es uns gefiel einander so nah zu sein. Dann hat Sherlock angefangen mich zu küssen erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher und den Rest erspar ich dir John." Sie lächelte verlegen. John bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand und beeilte sich ihn zu zukriegen. Doch er war immer noch damit beschäftig zu verarbeiten, dass diese Frau vor ihm vielleicht Sex mit Sherlock hatte. Das passte sowas von gar nicht in Sherlocks Akte. Sherlock der sonst immer so unberührt war von jeglichen sexuellen Anspielungen irgendwelcher Frauen oder von Molly. Sherlock der sogar Irene Adler überstanden hatte. John dachte immer er wäre asexuell. Falsch gedacht John! Den Beweis hast du unmittelbar neben dir sitzen. Übel konnte er es Sherlock nicht nehmen. Sie war bildhübsch, hatte eine tolle Figur und nett war sie auch noch. „Aha, also….du…mit Sherlock?", mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Sie seufzte auf und starrte John direkt an. „Joppe, sieht so aus". Einige Sekunden verstrichen in denen sie sich nur anstarrten, dann lachten beide auf einmal lauthals los. Sie lachten bis sie nicht mehr konnten und ihnen Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und sie nach Luft schnappen mussten. Sie kugelten sich aufm Sofa und die Spannung die vorher auf deren Schultern lag verpuffte schlagartig. Nach einer Weile in der sie wieder zu Ruhe kamen räusperte sich John. „ Alsoo, hätte Sherlock das jetzt mit bekommen wäre ich obdachlos." Sie kicherten wieder, doch fasten sich relativ schnell. „Die Geschichte ist leider noch nicht zu Ende. Das schlimme kommt eigentlich noch. Denn am nächsten Morgen, war er weg" – „Weg?!" Entgeistert sah John Marie an. Sein Bauch tat immer noch weh vom Lachen, was allerdings auch vom Hunger sein konnte, der ihn langsam quälte. „Einfach abgehauen?" „Jaa, einfach abgehauen. Ohne eine Nachricht oder jegliches. Ich mein ich kann verstehen, dass er aufgebracht war. Aber ich war es auch. Was sollte das jetzt heißen für unsere Freundschaft? Also bin ich zu ihm gegangen und hab geklingelt. Er war nicht da, laut Mycroft. Also habe ich gewartet bis er aus der Schule kommen sollte, doch er kam nicht. Auch auf Exkursionen hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen oder in einem Buch vertieft in der Bibliothek. Es schien als wäre er nie da gewesen. Dann hab ich Mycroft gesagt er solle mir sagen was los sei. Doch er durfte nicht. Ich hab alles versucht. Briefe, Anrufe, ich hab ihm sogar aufgelauert. Es half alles nichts. Ich musste ihn wohl oder übel vergessen. Natürlich ging es meiner Tante dann auch wieder etwas schlechter." Bei diesen Worten verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht und John hatte den Eindruck sie schien in wenigen Sekunden einige Jahre älter geworden zu sein. Diese Zeit muss sie wohl stark mit genommen haben. „Diese Operation, wurde mir gesagt, ist lebensnotwendig. Dumm nur, dass wir zu wenig Geld hatten, denn irgendwie musste ich meine Familie ja auch ernähren. Irgendwann als es so schlimm war, das die Ärzte mir sagten, sie würde nicht mehr lange zu leben haben ohne Operation, brach ich mit der Schule ab. Ich hatte ja immerhin meinen sehr guten Abschluss, also erhoffte ich mir eine Arbeitsstelle. Auch wenn es noch so wenig war, ich musste unbedingt an Geld kommen. Ich suchte und suchte und fand nichts. Entweder war ich zu jung, brauchte ne Ausbildung, oder sie brauchten keine Aushilfe mehr. Dann hat mich ein, zugegeben ekliger Mann, auf eine Idee gebracht." John merkte, dass sie sich zunehmend unwohl fühlte. Ihre Hände kneteten nervös ihren Saum von dem T-Shirt das sie trug und ihr Kopf senkte sich als schäme sie sich für das kommende. „Und auf was für eine Idee kam sie da wohl!" Eine unverkennbare tiefe Bariton Stimme, erschreckte die beiden von hinten und John sprang in Alarmbereitschaft auf.


	4. Chapter 4

Schon von weitem hätte er sie sehen müssen, doch er war mit den Gedanken zu vertieft gewesenin dem neuen Fall, der ihm einiges abverlangte. Urplötzlich stand sie dann vor ihm. Überrascht wich er im letzten Moment zurück um einen Zusammenprall zu vermeiden, doch schnell hatte sich der berüchtigte Superdedektiv wieder gefangen

."Oh, Verzeihung M´am", brachte Sherlock nur noch hervor bis ihm zwei bekannte Augen begegneten, die ihn zutiefst schockierten.

„M´am ? Okay wir haben uns seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich dachte wir wären eigentlich schon beim duzen angekommen". Die Frau vor ihm schmunzelte verschmitzt und lies eine Reihe perfekt weißer Zähne vorblitzen. „Hey, Sher! Wow, es ist so lange her, dass wir uns nicht mehr gesehen haben. Wir steckten da noch mitten drin in unserer Pubertät, jaja keine schönen Erinnerungen, was?"

Die Frau lachte laut auf und warf ihr blondes Haar zurück. Doch Sherlock verzog keine Miene, zu verwirrt war er von dem plötzlichen Auftreten dieser Person. Gerade dieser. _Was um alles in der Welt machte sie hier ? Gerade hier ? _ Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, es war unmöglich für ihn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sherlock spürte Erinnerungen aufkeimen. Erinnerungen die er erfolgreich hatte verdrängen wollen. John hätte ihn jetzt sehen sollen, er hörte schon sein neckendes Kommentar: „Was, Sherlock sprachlos? Dafür müsste ihm sein Mund zu operiert werden." Doch es ging anscheinend auch ohne Operation.

Die Frau ihm gegenüber bemerkte lächelnd seine Starre, was nicht allzu schwer war, da er sie nun schon einige Sekunden mit entgeistertem Blick anstarrte.

„Ähm, wie wäre es wenn du mich zu einem Tee einladen würdest…es ist doch ziemlich arschkalt hier draußen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es wohl angefangen hat zu regnen. Kalte Tropfen liefen ihm den Rücken runter und seine dunkelbraunen Locken sogen sich voll mit der Nässe._ Gott, wie muss er denn aussehen. Bestimmt wie ein begossener Pudel._ Wütend versuchte Sherlock den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Seit wann kümmerte es ihn denn wie er aussah vor allem wieso jetzt.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, eine Antwort geduldig abwartend. Der absurden Situation bewusst, sammelte sich Sherlock wieder krampfhaft um nicht als Idiot da zustehen. Diese ganze Situation war eindeutig zu viel für ihn.

„Bitte, geh doch rein. Dort ist es wenigstens 6Grad wärmer," stolpernd folgte er ihr rauf bis sie im kleinem Wohnzimmer standen.

„John wird in etwa 3 Minuten von der Arbeit kommen" – „John?", ihr Blick glitt über die gemütliche, wenn auch chaotische Einrichtung. „Ähm, ja mein Mitbewohner und … Freund". Sherlock zögerte bei dem Wort Freund, sich der kommenden Bemerkung bewusst. „ Ein Freund von dir?", lachend trat sie näher an ihn ran. „Naja, ich war immer von dir überzeugt, ganz im Gegenteil zu deinem Bruder. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? Ist er immer noch soo…du weißt schon?"

Sherlock brauchte immer noch etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen von dem…ja von was eigentlich. Ihm stieg das alles gehörig zu Kopf und um wenigsten ein wenig Alltag in dieses Gespräch zu bringen machte er Tee in der Küche. Er hörte wie sie sich auf das Sofa setzte, die rechte Seite genauer gesagt, dem Knatschen nach zu urteilen. John hatte es schon längst reparieren wollen, doch sie kamen einfach nicht dazu.

Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über die selten benutzte Küche streifen. Naja, das heißt selten benutzt um Essen zu machen. Vielmehr türmten sich kleine, große, giftige und harmlose Reagenzgläser auf den Tischen, Stühlen und Regalen, die es unmöglich machten ein anständiges Essen zuzubereiten. John nervte es oft an und sie konnten Tage lang nicht miteinander reden wenn sie sich wieder mal über seine Experimente stritten.

Schon hörte er das vertraute schwere Stolpern von John wie er die Treppe hoch stampfte. Streit mit seiner momentanen Freundin ? Oder die Arbeit ? Nein, ein Streit allein kann ihn nicht mehr so wütend machen, so oft wie sie sich schon gestritten haben mussten. Es muss beides sein. Die Tür wurde kraftvoll aufgestoßen und schon erschien das runde Gesicht seines Mitbewohners. Rot, seine Ader pulsierte an seiner rechten Stirnhhälfte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Tag Sherlock!" Er wollte schon anfangen mit seinen Schimpftiraden, als er die fremde Person auf der Coach sah.

„Oh, Entschuldigung." Verwirrt stammelte er einige Wortfetzen zurecht, lief dann aber doch prompt rot an als er die Schönheit der Frau bemerkte. Sie war währenddessen schon aufgesprungen, mit einem wohlbemerkt erheblichen Quietschen des Sofas, um John freundlich ihre Hand hinzuhalten.

„Guten Tag bin Marie. Eine alte ähm Freundin, naja also ich war noch das was man am nahsten als Freundin bezeichnen konnte."

John war immer noch zu überrumpelt um seine Gedanken vorher zu sortieren und sein Zorn verpuffte schlagartig.

„Echt ? Das wusste ich nicht, er hat dich nie erwähnt." Sein Gesicht nahm wieder eine leicht rötliche Färbung an, als er bemerkte was er da gesagt hatte. „ Also, das muss nix heißen. Er redet nie von seiner Vergangenheit," stammelnd versuchte er sich aus der missligen Lage zu bringen und eilte in die Küche.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir Besuch erwarteten, Sherlock".

„Haben wir auch nicht John, ich hab keine Ahnung was _sie_ hier macht".

Der Tee war fertig und Sherlock fiel keine andere Ausrede mehr ein nicht ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen wo Marie schon auf ihn wartete. Seine Stimme war kalt, er hatte sich wieder gesammelt und für weitere Konversationen gewappnet. Er war bereit.

John sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musternd an. Irgendwas war da… er konnte es nur noch nicht genau sagen, aber Sherlock verhielt sich anders. Er sah es in seinem kalten Blick, in seiner Haltung und in den nervösen Bewegungen. _Wer war diese Marie?_


End file.
